Ice Cream
by GatesVengeance
Summary: Cody and Ted have some fun with some ice cream.


**Ice Cream:**

**Pairing: **Codiasi

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction. I make no profit whatsoever from this story.

**Rating: **M  
**Warning:** This story contains M/M sex and swearing. Please do not read if you do not like.

Cody let out a startled gasp as he watched and felt as the freezing cold chocolate ice cream was drizzled over his stomach, easily gliding across his immaculately chiseled abs and dripping further south, just touching the red throbbing tip of his erection before two thick fingers stopped the trail and took a swipe of the frozen treat. His baby blue eyes glanced up and were met by the light blue orbs of his lover, pupils almost full blown with lust as a cheeky grin crept across his lips. Cody had never seen anything as arousing as he watched the older man move his fingers to his mouth and suck the small amount of ice cream off each thick digit, their eyes never once breaking the intense contact.

"Baby, you taste so good." The elder of the pair moaned loudly, distinct Southern twang in his voice. "I should eat ice cream off you like this all the time." He accentuated this by moving his lips away from his fingers and onto Cody's sculpted stomach, his tongue easily rolling through the defined muscle.

"Oh, Ted!" Cody gasped as he felt the wet, warm tongue dipped lower on his body, mere millimeters away from his throbbing tip. He groaned as he felt the tongue deliberately go to the side of his erection, tongue dragging down to his left hip, where he felt the set of teeth bite him roughly, causing him to yelp suddenly, startling him and causing his hips to buck up slightly.

Ted took this moment of distraction to reach over and grab the ice cream tub and pulled the spoon out, scooping out another small ball of the treat and holding it just above Cody's warm body, the heat that was radiating off his body, causing the ice cream to melt slightly. He kept his eyes firmly locked on Cody's face, which was thrown back, his eyes half open and that big, fat mouth hanging just slightly open. He smirked as he used one of his fingers on his other hand to push the small ball of ice cream out from the spoon and watched with glee as it landed with a splat right on the middle of Cody's cock.

"Fuck." Cody cursed as his shot fully open and looked down the where the ice cream had landed before looking up at his lover, and admiring the look of pure lust on his face, a devilish smirk appearing on own his full lips. His eyes raked down the older man's perfect body, eyes hungrily looking over every inch of skin that was exposed, reveling in the muscular pectorals as his eyes moved further down to the always perfect six-pack of abs, a smile gracing his lips as he realized just how lucky he was to wake up every morning next to this Adonis of a man.

He lifted his right hand and reached out to Ted's stomach, finger tips tracing the immaculate body in front of him. He smiled as he felt the muscles underneath his fingers quiver at the slight touch and heard the gasp from above as his fingers moved lower down, grazing the top of Ted's briefs, the thin material doing nothing to hide his throbbing erection that was straining hard against it, Cody surprised it hadn't broken through. His tongue snaked out of his mouth, licking at his dry lips for a moment as he glanced up towards Ted, grinning as he hooked in fingers into either side of the other man's underpants before pulling them down to Ted's knees, a gasp leaving his mouth as he watched the long, thick piece of muscle spring free from its tight confines, his mouth salivating at the thought of tasting it.

His thoughts immediately changed as he felt a single, cold trickle down his cock and rolling across his already heavy balls, knowing the drop would land on the white bed sheets. He felt his eyes flutter shut as more trails of the ice cream made its way down his hot erection and towards his balls. His eyes opened slowly as he looked up to see Ted looking at him hungrily. He pouted his lips slightly at his lover. "Baby, I'm getting all sticky." He all but whined.

"Want me to clean you up?" Ted grinned, licking his suddenly dry lips as his eyes ravaged Cody's sweaty body. He watched Cody nod his head, bottom lip between his teeth as their eyes locked once more, a violent battle of colour mixed with lust as Ted nodded himself. "Whatever you want, baby."

Ted smiled as he moved his mouth down to Cody's body, his hot breath ghosting over the younger man's throbbing erection as his mouth opened and his tongue came out and he licked on either side of the thick piece of meat, cleaning up the now sticky ice cream, but purposely avoiding the throbbing lust that he knew was desperate for some attention. He placed both of his hands on either side of Cody's slender hips, and moved his legs back slightly, now hanging off the bed a little bit.

He moved his mouth further down still, hovering ever so slightly over the set of throbbing balls that were covered almost completely in the chocolate ice cream. Ted let out a deep breath, looking up just in time to see Cody's entire body shudder from the effect. He smiled as he finally closed the gap between his mouth and Cody's balls, tongue licking hard across them, removing all of the chocolate ice cream that had dripped down and had stopped before landing on the bed.

Once all of the ice cream had been removed by his tongue, he opened his mouth, taking both of his lover's testicles into his mouth at once and sucking them hard. He grunted when he felt a strong hand tangle in his short hair and held him there, pushing him impossibly closer to the other man's body. After a moment, he reluctantly pulled back, the taste of chocolate and man with a hint of sweat keeping on his tongue as he moved his mouth up, licking a path up the thick, pulsating piece of meat, sucking hard when he finally got to the almost completely melted ball of ice cream he'd placed there less than five minutes earlier.

The hand that was tangled roughly in his hair gripped tighter as he continued licking up the hard shaft, stopping after a determined lick at the red tip, lifting his head to glance at the younger man sprawled out above him, head thrown back in absolute pleasure. He moved his right hand and wrapped it firmly around the base of Cody's cock, his wrist jerking the shaft a few times before directing it towards his mouth and pushing it past the barrier of his lips, swallowing it down in one go.

Cody couldn't help the way that his hips bucked up and further down into Ted's mouth, his left hand now joining his right as he held onto Ted's head for dear life, not wanting the amazing feeling of Ted's perfect mouth engulfing him to ever end. He opened his eyes and looked down to see his lover's face buried deep in his crotch, his head just starting to bob up and down quickly, causing Cody's eyes to roll back into his head and his hips to buck up once more, forcing the older man to take more.

"Yess." Cody moaned; his speech impediment on show but he didn't care at this moment. "Fuckin' suck that dick."

Ted groaned around the cock that was in his mouth. He loved it when Cody talked dirty like that and it always went straight to his own cock. He moved his right hand that was still partially around the base of his lover's cock and instead pushed it further down, one of his thick digits circling the pink puckered entrance to his own personal heaven. He slowly pushed his index finger inside, grunting around the thick cock as the tight heat engulfed his finger.

He slowly pulled his finger almost all the way out before he added in a second, thick digit, the tight heat still squeezing around his fingers and squeezed impossibly tighter as Ted angled his fingers just a little bit and jabbed, directly hitting Cody's prostate, causing the body underneath him to buck up wildly as a loud moan escaped his open mouth. "Oh, Theodore!" Cody almost screamed as Ted's mouth started to move faster and faster up and down Cody's cock, while his fingers continued probing inside Cody's ass.

Cody's hands gripped tighter at Ted's head as he could feel the familiar stirring in his stomach, his hard muscles clenching as he knew his imminent release would be soon. "Teddy, I, I, I'm gon-na c-c-c-cu…" Cody moaned loudly, his body all but thrashing around on the bed. His head was thrown back so far he didn't realize that's Ted's light blue eyes were watching him intently, not wanting to look away from the beautiful scene in front of him. "Ohhhhh Teddddd!" He moaned loudly as he felt all the tension in his stomach undo as he released his seed into his lover's all but willing mouth.

After a few minutes, Ted reluctantly pulled his mouth off Cody's now soft cock and pulled his fingers out of the other man's ass before crawling up the sweat covered body to plant a hard kiss on his lover's pouty lips. He pulled back after a minute and ran his hand across Cody's reddened cheeks. "You look so fuckin' beautiful when you cum, baby." He said softly, placing a soft kiss on Cody's right cheek.

Cody grinned and grabbed Ted by the shoulders, rolling them over so that he was on top. "Your turn now baby." He said as he reached over and grabbed the melted tub of ice cream and spoon and started dripping it all over Ted's body, loving hearing the other man moan and shudder. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, babe." He purred, causing Ted's hips to buck up involuntarily, the dirty innuendo's making his body act of its own accord.

"What are you going to do to me?" Ted almost growled, his hands reaching down and grabbing hard onto Cody's lithe hips, firm hands sneaking around to tightly grasp his younger lover's perfectly rounded ass cheeks, spreading them apart slightly. "I hope it has somethin' to do with this." He accentuated his statement with a firm slap to one of the muscular globes.

"Soon." Cody said coyly, putting the ice cream tub back on the other side of the bed, his blue eyes never loosing contact with Ted's light blue ones. "But I have something else in mind first." He winked.

Ted grinned, moving his hands from the familiar place on Cody's ass cheeks to fold them above his head, a confident grin on his face as he watched the younger man excitedly. "Come on big boy, show me what ya got." He grinned, his Southern twang on full display.

Cody smirked, sliding his body off of Ted's for a moment to rid the older man of his black briefs that were still hanging around his knees, before sliding between the opened legs, placing a hand on either side of Ted's hips, face slowly bending down towards the ever perfect body beneath him. He lifted his gaze a little as he opened his mouth, thick tongue snaking out from between his pouty lips, tracing the long line of ice cream that started from just under the luscious pectorals and finished just on top of the other man's erection.

He watched as Ted's eyes fluttered shut as his tongue just touched the red, swollen tip of the long, thick cock that was so erect, it was lying flat against Ted's stomach. He moved one of his hands from next to Ted's hip and wrapped it around the base of the thick cock, directing it towards his mouth. He couldn't help it as his tongue playfully licked at the tip, grinning as he felt the usually strong and still body buck wildly below him. He grinned as he moved his mouth forward, sucking the long length down in one swift movement.

He grunted as he felt one of Ted's hands hold onto the back of his head and proceeded to lift him up and push him back down. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like it when Ted did this to him. He always loved the domination and couldn't help the loud moan he let out as the swollen tip of the cock hit the back of his throat, the sheer feeling of being dominated when he was the one who was supposed to be in control, drove the passion inside of him even further. He tried to buck out of Ted's strong grip but couldn't as he felt himself continuously being lifted up and shoved by down by the other man.

He groaned again as he felt Ted's pace pick up, the thorough face fucking he was receiving was starting to get almost violent. He knew Ted had to be close; the telltale signs were there as his eyes managed to look up and see the expression of absolute pleasure on the older man's attractive face, the way his eyes were barely open accompanied by the large open mouth that was letting out loud whimpers and moans, growing in urgency with every passing moment.

But the moment of orgasm didn't come as Ted all of a sudden yanked his head off and pulled him up his body once more, both men face to face now. Cody let out a surprised gasp at the sheer force and urgency of his lover right as Ted leant forward and pressed their lips together roughly, both mouths opening in desire as both of their experienced tongues battled for dominance inside each other's mouths. Ted groaned as he won the battle, he always did, pushing inside of Cody's hot mouth and tasting himself on the younger man's talented tongue.

After a few minutes of intense and passionate kissing, the pair broke apart to breathe, foreheads pressed against each other, their joint sweat dripping slightly onto each other, but none of that mattered as their eyes locked, an unspoken conversation passing through them as their hands reached out and entwined with each other. Ted leant up and pressed another soft kiss to Cody's lips. "Babe, I need you on my cock now." He grunted, watching Cody's lips curl into a smirk.

Cody moved his body so that he was now straddling his older lover's hips, the tip of Ted's erection poking at Cody's plump ass cheeks. He grinned and rolled his hips just a little bit, feeling the thick erection slide between his cheeks made him let out a loud, almost sluttish moan. He used his right hand to reach around and grip tightly onto Ted's cock, directing it towards his hole as he lifted his hips slightly. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the thick erection of his lover press past his puckered entrance; the intense feeling of being taken like that, to be filled completely to the brim never would and never could get old.

"Oh. Fuck. Theodore." Cody moaned wantonly as he seated himself firmly atop Ted's muscular body, his eyes staying shut as he rolled his hips back and forth a few times, relaxing into the amazing feeling as he felt Ted's strong hand grip hard at his slender hips.

His eyes opened after a few moments to look down and see Ted looking at him intently, bottom lip between his teeth as his eyes watched every single movement of Cody's hips as they rolled back and forth, starting up a slow rhythm to begin with before he knew they would be moving faster and harder. Ted took the initiative himself however and used the strength in his powerful arms to lift Cody's hips almost all the way off his cock before slamming it back down, a loud moan leaving the plump lips of his younger lover, the amazing sensation and sound of their two bodies colliding with such a loud smack spurred him on to do it again.

"I was gettin' to it." Cody joked, hand grabbing at Ted's taut stomach, starting his own rhythm of lifting his hips up and slamming them back down, relishing in the amazing sounds of lust he could hear coming from his lover.

"You know I'm an impatient motherfucker." Ted grunted, meeting Cody's thrusts half way. He thrust hard, wanting to hear that sinful mouth to be screaming his name in no time. "Fuck so good Cody."

Cody grinned and continued his method of riding the deliciously large cock that was inside of him, his head thrown back as louder and louder moans and groans continued falling from his lips with each and every thrust. He couldn't believe just how close he was already as his bouncing started to pick up its pace, their now suddenly violent and hurried love making causing the bed to begin squeaking obscenely under their combined weight.

Out of nowhere, however, Ted lifted the younger and slighter of the two up and rolled them over so Cody was now on his back. Cody blinked a few times and looked up just in time to see Ted pushing his erection back inside of him, his legs thrown over his older lover's shoulders as their previously frantic pace continued once more. Ted braced himself with a hand on either side of Cody's head and began fucking the willing body beneath him with ruthless abandon.

He could feel Cody's fingernails clawing at his shoulders with every hard thrust in, the death grip on his shoulders intensifying tenfold when Ted knew he had finally struck gold and hit Cody's prostate dead on. He grinned at the loud and animalistic moan that Cody let out, sure enough that everyone on their floor would be able to hear their session. He loved watching Cody when he was at the peak of his pleasure, the way his face contorted perfectly with every thrust, every suck, every bite and every jerk making his dick twitch violently, the overwhelming urge to fuck the holy hell out of the younger man was an urge he was surprised he had lasted so long to avoid.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-eeeeedddddded!" Cody wailed as he grabbed tighter at the well defined muscle of Ted's shoulders, hips bucking wildly to meet every single one of the older man's powerful and accurate thrusts. "Baby, so fuckin' close." He moaned loudly once more as Ted's cock continued its assault on Cody's prostate, hitting it dead on with each and every thrust.

Ted could only grunt and groan at the beautiful sight beneath him, words escaping him as he moved one of his hands around to the aching cock that was rubbing between their bodies. He started to jack off the length in time with their matching thrusts, the vulgar sound of their skin smacking together mixed in with the intoxicating sound of their moans, the adult sounds combining perfectly to create their own pornography.

"Teddddyyyy!" Cody moaned so loud he knew that the whole floor would hear them as he came hard and fast over Ted's hand, the sticky white substance covering his hand as the beautiful man below him got off to his second orgasm of the night. "Fuck."

Ted grunted once more, the tightness around his cock too much for his aroused body, the warm passage milking his cock for all he was worth as he exploded inside of Cody's still panting body with a loud moan of the other's name. He rode out the last few thrusts, eyes shutting as he took in the senses around him. After a moment or two, he opened his eyes to see Cody staring right back up at him with a soft smile on his face.

Ted smiled back. "What?"

"You're fucking perfect." Cody said softly, a slight blush creeping across his cheeks as he didn't dare break eye contact with his beloved.

"You are, my baby boy." Ted said softly, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the other man's lips before reluctantly pulling out of the tight heat and collapsing next to his love, chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath.

"You know, after all that, I would really love some ice cream." Cody smirked, wicked glint in his eye.

Ted turned his head to meet the not-so-subtle suggestion. "I think I can manage a second round."

Cody grinned, sitting up excitedly. "How about Caramel this time?"

END.

**A/N: **thank you so much for reading and reviewing :) I have an idea in mind for a chaptered Codiasi story so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks again so much for reading/reviewing.

GatesVengeance x


End file.
